7x1: Everyone
by karrajoa
Summary: The teens are all ready for college, maybe? A mysterious boy catches Brenna's eye. Hew runs into Hannah, and Erik wants some fun. Skins Generation 4. Small taste of what is to come!


**7x1: Everyone**

"To a new year!" The girl with purple hair exclaimed loudly, trying to be louder than the music blasting out in the big room.

"To a new school!" The blonde boy added.

"And to bloody good friends!" The second boy added.

The three of them raised their cups together and toasted. All of them finished their drink in one go.

"I need to take a piss," the girl told the two boys. One of the boys nodded before he dragged the other one out onto the already cramped dance floor as the girl walked off in her search for the loo.

She walked into a hallway, leading out from the big open room with the bar and the dance floor. In the hallway there were several couples grinding against each other and snogging like mad.

The girl continued up a set of stair, being careful to hold the railing after having numerous drinks.

As she came close to the top of the stairs, only a few steps left she was left staring at the two boys standing not far from her.

The two of them were close, snogging like there was no tomorrow. Then one of the boys turned his head and caught her eyes for a couple of seconds. He winked at her, before he turned back to the other boy and they started snogging again.

The girl was left staring for a short moment again before she took the last steps of the stairs and found the loo.

%&%&%&

"Blaine! Hannah's here!"

Blaine quickly finished dressing before he ran downstairs. He grabbed an apple from the kitchen and gave his mother a hurried kiss on the cheek before he found Hannah sitting in the stairs in the hallway.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"I was the one waiting for you!" she exclaimed to him as he opened the door and the two of them walked outside.

"You know we're supposed to meet Moira at the green in about 5 minutes?" Hannah reminded him.

"Bullocks... Right," Blaine answered her. He picked up the bike that was laid down on the grass beside the pathway out to the street. "Hop on," he told her as he sat down on the seat. Hannah smiled at him and sat down on the back.

Blaine started cycling and Hannah tightened her grip around his waist.

"Not too fast!" she told him in a squeak as the bike with the two of them on started on a long slope that lead down to the college.

"I'm careful!" he shouted, even though she was right behind him.

Hannah screamed out a bit, not liking the high speed the bike was now going at. "Use the breaks!" she screamed back at him.

"They don't really work!" Blaine shouted back with a small grin. He had done this a thousand times before.

Hannah closed her eyes as she felt Blain starting to steer the bike to left and right.

"You can open up now," Blain said, and she could hear that he was grinning by the tone of his voice. The bike had stopped, and she could only assume that they were by the college.

Hannah opened her eyes. Right in front of the bike she found Moira, wearing an amused smile on her face.

She got off the bike, leaving Blaine to lock it as she hugged Moira.

"Are you ready?" Hannah asked the other girl.

Moira shook her head. "Nope, not really."

"C'mon, it'll be great, yeah?" Hannah said with her usual smile.

Blaine came back to them, his bike locked some yards away from them.

"Hannah, got your camera?" he asked.

"Mhm, why?" she asked, looking a bit suspicious at Blaine. He had never really liked the fact that she almost never left home without one of her cameras. She had on several occasions captured moments he wished she hadn't.

"Give it," he told her with a small smile.

Carefully, Hannah took her camera up from her bag and handed it to Blaine. He turned it on before he dragged both girls to each side of him.

"Say, waaaanker!" he exclaimed loudly before he pushed the trigger and managed to snap up to five pictures of the three of them.

"Now we are ready," he told the girls before he gave Hannah the camera back and pulled both girls with him inside the school.

%&%&%&

Hawa pulled Hew with her as they walked to their classroom. They had been lucky and ended up in the same form. Most schools they had gone to had wanted to separate them, but their parents had always interfered, wanting the two of them in the same form.

They were ushered into the classroom by their teacher, a small woman with glasses and hair up in a messy bun.

All the students sat down, Hawa and Hew sitting down in the back, joined by a girl that looked absolutely bored and a boy who wasn't listening to their teacher, instead listening to music through earplugs.

Hawa looked around the classroom at the other students, not really listening to the teacher who had now started to speak.

A girl two rows in front of them caught her eye. Beneath the girl's hat a thick layer of purple hair poked out.

It made Hawa smile. Only a few girls would ever dare to do something like colour their hair purple.

"What?" Hew asked her as he poked her in the arm.

"Nothing," she answered her twin. She finished scanning the other students before she let her eyes wander back to their teacher and actually started listening it to what she was saying.

%&%&%&

"Ah, it's so good to be finished!" Erik exclaimed as he, Ryan and Brenna exited the door of the college.

"Sure is," Brenna agreed.

The three of them made their way over to the green and sat down.

Erik lit a spliff with his lighter. He sent it around, letting the others have some too.

"Soooo? Met anyone interesting?" he asked, eyeing Ryan and Brenna.

Ryan shrugged, there wasn't anyone in particular that had caught his eye. Brenna on the other side didn't answer at all. She had spotted that boy, the one she had caught snogging another boy the night before, the one that had winked at her.

She blushed a bit at the thought of him.

"Well, that's a form of answer too," Erik said, referring to Brenna's blush.

Brenna glared at him, ignoring Ryan's laughter.

A scream pulled everyone's attention from what they had been thinking about.

A girl was pushing herself up from the ground next to the three of them. She was brushing a few strands of grass from her clothes and her face was sporting a heavy blush.

"What happened?" Ryan asked the girl.

"I tripped, you should all take better care of your bags," she told them in a huffy voice.

"Well maybe you should take better notice of where you walk?" Brenna spat back in an annoyed tone.

The girl glared at Brenna.

"Well, we can't have such lovely ladies think about anything else than their hair, it has to always look as lovely as it does now," Erik said in his smooth voice.

The girl raised one eyebrow and looked at Erik. "I'm not going to give you a BJ or anything." She gave him one last mean look before she walked off.

Brenna couldn't control her laughter as she spotted several pieces of grass sticking to the girl's tights.

%&%&%&

Hannah had left Moira and Blaine and was now wandering around the park alone. It was a couple of hours since college had finished for the day. She had spent some time sitting on a bench, closing her eyes and just listening to the sounds of the wind blowing through the leaves on the trees and the kids playing on the playground some yards away.

Now she had taken up her camera and was taking photo after photo of different things. At the moment she was taking pictures of two kids playing with each other. They made the perfect models, as neither of them had seen her taking the picture, leaving both of them as natural as they could ever act.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice suddenly said, and it scared her a bit, seeing as the voice came from just beside her.

She turned around and looked into a wide chest. Looking up a bit, she found a familiar face with wild ginger curls.

"Taking some photos," she told in a weak voice before she bit her lower lip.

She had recognized the boy, him being in her form. Howard was it?

"I'm Hew, you're Hannah, right?" The boy asked, taking a step back from her.

She nodded slowly, not sure what to say.

"Can I see them?" he asked her, looking straight into her eyes.

"See what?" she asked, a bit confused.

"The pictures," he told her with a slight smile.

"Eh, yeah," she told him, starting to navigate on her camera, finding the pictures she had taken just a short while earlier.

Hew dragged her to a bench a couple of yards away, the one she had been sitting on earlier. He made her sit down next to him, and offered her a smile as she handed him her camera.

"Be careful with it," she told him. Her cameras were like her babies. She wasn't sure what she would do if any of them broke.

"I will," he promised her before he started to look through her photos.

As Hew looked through her photos, Hannah sat fidgeting on a loose string on her shirt. She only ever let a few people see her pictures. Moira and Blaine were two of them. Somehow, it made her feel safe. She knew they would never say anything mean to her, and that meant she wouldn't get any criticism.

"They look great," Hew told her with a smile.

"Th... thanks," she smiled weakly up at him. He was quite a bit taller than her.

"You're welcome," he told her running a hand though his hair.

Hannah noticed that he was wearing sweatpants, t-shirt and trainers, like he was out running.

"We should hang out sometime," he told her as he stood up from the bench.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Hannah answered him with a shy smile. She had always been shy, and never had a lot of friends outside of Blaine and Moira.

"Great," he answered her. "But I should probably get back home, I think Hay is waiting for me," he apologised himself.

"Hay?" Hannah asked, not knowing who he was talking about.

"Yeah, my twin Hawa. Only I just call her Hay, it works a bit better..."

"I understand that," she told Hew with a smile.

"I'll see you later at college," he said before he took off, starting to run away from her.

Hannah just sat at the bench for a little while, running a hand through her hair.

%&%&%&

"Here, let's go," Ryan told his little sister, Brooke.

He had just pulled up by the dance studio where she went for her ballet lessons. He turned off the engine and climbed out the door as his sister did so on the other side.

He followed her inside through the doors and to where the studio where her ballet class took place.

"Bye," Ryan said, waving a small wave at her.

"Bye," Brook answered her brother, giving him a small hug before she turned around, ready to join her mates in the class.

"I'll be back in an hour to pick you up!" he reminded her before he turned around and left. As he exited the door, he almost walked into a girl.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed quickly, realising that he had almost opened the heavy door right on her, not to mention that he had just basically walked on her.

"Oh, it's okay," she told him, turning around to face him.

"Do I know...? Wait, college green! You tripped on Brenna's bag!" Ryan said, not quite believing this was the same girl. But it had to be, she had the exact same face, the same brown hair and the same blue-greyish eyes.

The girl blushed a bit. "Yeah, whatever."

Ryan eyed her up and down, deciding that she had to be there for something else than ballet class at least, seeing as she was dressed in baggy sweats , a loose fitting tank top and a cap. Almost the exact opposite of what she had been wearing earlier at college, earlier she had been dressed in girly and fashionable clothes. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, a bit curious.

"Me?" she looked unbelievingly at him. "I dance here, what are you doing here?"

"I just... I dropped of my sister. For her dancing lesson..."

"No matter," she told him, taking a glance at her watch. "I have to catch my hip-hop lesson," she informed him before she took off, leaving Ryan to himself.

"_Ah, hip-hop," _Ryan thought to himself. It did explain her clothes.

He looked at her for a minute before she opened a door and went inside the room, then he turned around and left the dance studio, going to do the shopping he had promised his father that he'd do.

%&%&%&

"What about her?" Erik asked Jack, pointing to a girl sitting a few tables away from them.

"Meh, dunno..." Jack answered with a sigh. He wasn't usually picky when it came to girls, but somehow he couldn't find anyone he was interested in tonight in this pub.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, maybe a tad too loud as the door opened and a girl and a boy walked inside. "Her," he told Erik with a small grin.

"No way! She's in my form, we have psychology and that'll just be too weird and awkward if she's clingy after you dump her!" Erik told him strictly. "And anyways, I bet that guy's her boyfriend, he sat next to her during psychology," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Eh, no..." Jack said, for once knowing he was right. "I'm pretty sure that's the guy I saw snogging another guy last night, in the hallway at that club."

Jack eyed Erik, in a way daring him to say something against him.

"Well in that case mate, you're too slow," he said with a grin before he quickly got up, grabbed his beer and moved over to the two other teens.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, mostly to himself as Erik was already busy introducing himself to the girl and the boy.

Jack grabbed his own beer and made his way over to their table. He noted that Erik had already slid inside the booth, taking up a seat next to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Jack, Erik's mate," he told them with a smile.

"Then sit down Jack," the boy told him with a sly smile.

Jack arched his eyebrow a bit, wondering for a second if the guy recognized him from the night before.

"I'm Moira," the girl introduced herself. "And this is Blaine," she said, introducing the boy.

Jack gave a nod to them both, but glaring a bit at Erik.

"So, what do you think about Roundview?" Erik asked, looking between Moira and Blaine.

"It's okay I guess," Moira answered, shrugging a bit before she took a sip of her drink.

"I think I'll like it," Blaine said, shooting a glance at Jack.

Erik was too busy looking at Moira and didn't notice, but Jack shot Blaine a look back. He wasn't against gay people or anything; he just wasn't interested in boys that way. Jack took a large gulp from his beer.

Then the door opened, a small bell went off and this caught everyone's attention. In came Ryan and Brenna, deep in a conversation about something or other.

"Hey Ry! Over here!" Erik shouted, getting their attention.

"Hiya," Ryan said as he slid into the booth next to Jack. "I'm Ryan," he told Moira and Blaine, who he hadn't met before but recognized from their form.

Brenna slid in next to Ryan, and glanced a bit at Blaine, deciding that it was the guy from the night before. "I'm Brenna," she said, not wanting to be rude.

"Hi," Moira said with a smile and Blaine gave a short nod to greet them.

%&%&%&

"So I met this girl from our form earlier," Hew informed his sister as he walked into her room, a towel in his hands trying to dry his wild and curly hair. He was just coming out of the bathroom, having finished his shower after his run.

"Anyone I know?" she asked him, taking a second to look away from the screen on her laptop.

"Don't think so," he said as he sat down on her bed next to her, the bed dipping low for a moment. "Her name's Hannah, you know her?"

Hawa shook her head. "Nope, don't think so. How does she look?" She was now looking up at Hew again, closing the lid on her laptop. Apparently whatever she was doing wasn't really that intresting.

"Eh, blond hair and blue eyes," Hew told, trying to remember if there was anything special with Hannah's looks. "And she has a thing for photography," he added. Sometimes Hawa did surprise him with what she knew.

However, this time she only shrugged. "Dunno who she is," she stated, crossing her legs and facing Hew. "So, what happened?" she asked, she had always been... not really nosy, but the two of them shared about everything with each other.

"Nothing really..." Hew said, but as he met Hawa's eyes, he knew that he'd have to tell everything from the start, down to each word.

"I was just out jogging, like I do almost every day. As I was running through the park I spotted her, at first I thought she was just watching the kids on the playground, like they were her siblings or something. But then I noticed that she was taking pictures of them. So I walked up to her, wondering what she was doing. She let me see her pictures and I suggested that we should all hang out sometime," Hew told.

"Sounds okay," Hawa shrugged. "Hey! Let's find her on facebook!"

Hew nodded, he hadn't really thought about it before she had suggested it. "Sure."

Hawa opened her laptop again, opening a browser for internet and logged into facebook. "Now let's see..." she murmured, mostly to herself as she typed in Hannah into the search box on facebook. They looked through a few profiles.

"That one, that's her," Hew informed, pointing at a profile.

Hawa clicked it, but most of it was hidden.

"Try adding her as a friend," Hew told his sister.

She did, but as there wasn't any notifications about Hannah accepting in the next couple of minutes, Hew guessed she was doing something else at the moment.

"Well, it was worth a shot," he said shrugging a bit.

%&%&%&

"Thanks for walking me home," Moira told Erik with a shy smile.

"Never mind me," Blaine commented from Erik's side. Moira turned to glare at him as he did.

Erik ran a hand through his hair and looked to the ground. "No problem," he answered with a smile.

"Night!" Moira told, waving at the two boys as she walked up the short path to her house.

Erik turned around as he saw Moira walk in the door, but a hand landed on his arm and held him in place.

Turning again, he found Blaine with a stern look on his face.

"What?" Erik asked, a bit confused.

"I know what you're doing," Blain told in an icy voice.

"Mate, chill. I'm not doing anything wrong," said Erik.

Blain stepped closer to Erik, their noses almost touching. "She doesn't need this right now, mate!" he almost spat the last word.

"I think she can decided for herself," Erik said lightly. He wasn't keen on a fight.

"No, she can't!" Blaine exclaimed. "She's got other things to deal with, you're not going to headfuck her."

"Whatever!" Erik replied, harsher now. Taking a step back, he drew his arm away from Blaine and turned his back to him, starting to make his way from the other guy. He moved in an unhurried pace, not too worried about him. Blaine wasn't going to ruin his fun. He was in college now, and he was going to enjoy it to the max.


End file.
